First Time With A Girl
by grantcame
Summary: Sebastian has sex with Santana after their Smooth Criminal performance. It's his first time with a girl and he's nervous to begin with.


Santana opened her front door. Stood awkwardly outside was Sebastian. He was in his day clothes and Santana barely recognised him.

"You can come in" she said impatiently. Sebastian looked around, either he was afraid people would see him going into Santana's house or he was nervous about the neighbourhood in general. Santana didn't care, she just wanted him inside.

"I didn't know if I should bring anything" he said quietly and slightly embarrassed. Santana looked at him, rolled her eyes, grabbed his wrist and brought him upstairs. She sat him down on the bed and wasted no time straddling his lap and attacking his mouth with her own. The kissing was okay, but not as passionate as Santana had been expecting. She felt him shuffling beneath her and it was obvious he didn't know where to put his hands.

Finally settling one on her breasts, Santana broke the kiss and stood up.

"What is wrong with you?" she said, clearly angry.

"What?" he replied, forcing and awkward laugh.

"I've been looking forward to this ever since you pounced me after our Smooth Criminal performance. I invited you over here because I wanted rough, passionate sex and all I'm getting is this virginal penguin act." Sebastian shuffled awkwardly and looked towards the floor. "Look, I thought you were a perfect match for me. If you don't want to do this, just leave, yeah." She said with a commanding tone, pointing towards the door.

"No, no!" Sebastian quickly responded. "It's just that.. I.." he started.

"Spit it out, twink, I haven't gots all day!"

"I've never done it with a girl before" he said sheepishly, looking towards the floor again.

"What?" Santana sounded confused. "Then why did you kiss me like that earlier. It certainly felt like you had done it before"

"I was overcome. That whole situation, it was hot, it was passionate, I wanted you right then and there. It's weird because I've always considered myself gay, but there's something about you that excites me. I want to see what that is."

Santana looked at him for a minute before walking back over to him.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back there" She said as she resumed her position on his lap. "Close your eyes" she said, and he did. He felt her tongue on his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. It felt good. Her mouth was warm and she was hitting all the right spaces. He felt her hand trail down his chest, feeling his abs, making his cock twitch with excitement. She unzipped his pants, and sent her hand inside, grabbing his growing cock. He let out a slight moan and placed a hand on her breasts, rubbing and squeezing every so often.

"Tell me what you want to do to me" She whispered in his ear, her breathing on his neck sending more shivers down his spine.

"I-I want to rip your clothes off, I want your body, now, I want to lick you all over" He wasn't his usually cocky self when saying this, but he could feel himself becoming more and more comfortable with the situation. And it was then, he decided to take control. He stood up, cradling Santana around his hips. She had released his now throbbing member and latched her arms around his neck.

"This is more like it Smythe" she said before she was pushed down onto the back. Sebastian climbed over her, and pulled apart her plaid shirt, leaving her bra exposed. He peeled of his own shirt before removing Santana's skirt. This was it, he was him again. Confident. Cocky. Sexy. And she was loving it. She removed her own bra as Sebastian fond his way above her again. He began kissing her neck, forcing her to fling her head back in ecstasy. He made his was down her body with his tongue, over her breasts and down her stomach, a sensitive area that made Santana moan and giggle at the same time.

He looked up at her face and grinned before pulling down her g-string with his teeth. If someone had told him yesterday that he would be going down on a girl, he would have probably shuddered at the idea. But this seemed natural and he wanted it. Granted, he had no clue whether he was doing it right, but the pleasurable moans Santana were releasing along with her entangling her fingers in Sebastian's hair were good indications that he was working his tongue in all the right places. He found her clit quickly and sent Santana into spiraling euphoria. He felt her cum, and took that as a signal to reclaim his position above her.

She was laying there, panting between "wow"s and "fuck me"s.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, girl." Santana was the one to shiver this time. Sebastian pulled of his pants and boxer-briefs to reveal his long, throbbing erection. He pulled her legs open and positioned his hard cock at her entrance. As he pushed it, she groaned and pulled him in close, clasping her long nails in his back, no doubt leaving scratch marks everywhere. But Sebastian didn't care. This felt amazing, more than he thought it would. Her pussy was wet, warm and tight around him. He began thrusting, not starting out slow as many people probably did, he needed to make up for his pathetic behaviour earlier by dominating her. Making her his bitch.

The power play between them was evident. Sebastian was attacking her neck at every given moment, but it was Santana who decided how fast Sebastian thrusted into her. At moments where he would go to pull out to readjust, she would use her legs to pull him back in, whether he was ready or not. Sebastian, noticing her behaviour, pinned her hands behind her head and pumped into her faster and harder, forcing her to groan louder with pleasure.

When her hands were free, she grabbed Sebastian's ass hard, causing him to give way and collapse on top of her. Being stronger than she looked, she flipped them both over so she was sitting on top of him, pinning him down by his chest. Sebastian chuckled.

"You are amazing, you know that"

"I know" she smiled, as she continued to grind his cock to her pleasure. Sebastian had given up his attempt to gain control because it was clear Santana ruled this situation. Santana rode him until she came again, flinging her head back and tracing her hair with her hands. The sight above him was enough to set him off, and he alerted Santana to is upcoming orgasm. She climbed off and jerked him until he came all over his chest.

He and Santana smiled at each other, panting for a minute before she got up.

"Thanks for that, it was fun."

"We should do it again" Sebastian replied, his normal arrogant voice now returned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Smythe" She said as she walked into her bathroom. She came out again and threw a towel at Sebastian. "Clean yourself up before you leave, I'm having a shower". Sebastian laughed to himself as he wiped himself down, pulled on his clothes and left. All he could think about was Santana.


End file.
